Sarradian
Deseti-Sarradians is a race descending from a being that was originally given life as a man made of stone. He went out and took a Human wife. From then on, generations of Sarradians were born in the land they call, "Sarradia". Although many reside in the capital oasis of Deseti, a good portion of Sarradians live outside their capital and even in other lands. History 'The Beginning (0 AC to 100 AC)' Since the dawn of Kraus' ascension and creation of Eternia, various angels that have followed him soon sparsed themselves out in order to continue his work. One such angel, Vidrio, turned towards a vast desert that was ripe for her to begin creating life. Taking a mountain, she shaped the base into the form of Man, using a nearby oasis as fuel to give it drive. Once she breathed life into her creation, she named it Hajara. The first Sarradian was then born, roaming the vast desert for a hundred years. Afraid that he'll be miserable alone, she directed Hajara to a nearby Island populated by Humans. Taking a female Human as his wife, he returned home to receive further instructions. His mother bid him again, heeding her words, his wife gave birth to three powerful offspring. 'A'hiet-Hus'nin' (123 AC to 200 AC) Fluvial, oldest of the three and the first water Sarradian, she represented wisdom of the three. La'heba, the second child and the first fire Sarradian, he represented strength of the three. Hay-sun/Viento, the youngest of the three and the first wind Sarradian, he represented irrepressionable spirit. Together, the three took it upon themselves to shape their homeland to their needs. They needed rules, rules which were bestowed upon them by Vidrio which were kept recorded and memorized by Fluvial. Half a century flew by, Hajara began to grow sickly from the lack of sustaining energy. His mother had left him to be on his own, forced away by the Divine War that required her participation. Without her aid, he could not sustain himself for long. Conserving what energy was left, Hajara went into hibernation, causing his children to grow fearful of their own impending doom. Together, the three ventured out what knowledge Vidrio left them, constructing a temple within their own home. With their combined knowledge and fifty years of arduous construction, the Life Well was completed. However, the Life Well required a template in order to produce anything, requiring one of the three to sacrifice a piece of their essence. While Fluvial and La'heba squabbled, a curious Viento dipped his left index finger into the liquid. Ripping his finger and utilizing his essence, a baby was spat out from the well. Taking the child, Viento raised it accordingly to his mother's rules. Eventually, the others sacrificed other pieces of themselves, such as hair strands, their own stripped flesh, and even their torn finger-nails. But, even with the Life Well, his children longed for the same companionship as their father, following in his example, as did their own children. 'Birth of a Nation (220 AC to 285 AC)' With Hajara's passing, his blessings were in need of being divided amongst the people. Vidrio nor Hajara wrote anything pretaining to the dividends of his house, House Hajara. La'heba claimed ownership, due to how close in appearance he was to Hajara. Fluvial denied him the ownership, stating it should go to an Earth based Sarradian. The two grew distant from each other in their old age, eventually, leaving their home in the care of their children. After establishing another set of rules, the first children of Hajara passed away in their old age. The cycle of rulership began with the House of Fluvial. Vadear took heed of his mother's wisdom, inheriting the records left behind by his grand mother. With his mind, Deseti saw vast improvements in the years to come, expanding themselves as a whole culture. Working tirelessly with the various kingdoms that were nearby their land, Vadear brought his people into the First Golden Age of Deseti. In his wisdom, Vadear sought to rekindle the kinsmenship between House Fluvial and House La'heba by offering his youngest daughter to the La'heba House Master at the time. Marcus, son of La'heba. The two were wed, giving Vadear all the time he needed in order to usher in an age of peace. But on one unfortunate night, Vadear was assassinated in his slumber. Refusing to take the blame, Marcus lashed out and waged a merciless war on House Fluvial. Any other houses or supporters to Fluvial were wiped out, regardless of the cost of their demise. The capital was left in complete turmoil, the citizens suffering as Marcus' rebellion brought about the first Dark Age. 'The Marcusian Age of Darkness (295 AC to 300 AC)' With his disciples, Marcus' superior trained House forced the House Fluvial members out from Deseti. House Hajara and House Viento were unable to go against him, forced to aid the paranoid Sultan in his reign of terror. House Fluvial supporters were executed-- Including his wife and oldest daughter. There were no tolerance for any sympathizers, even those among his fold grew fearful of his wrath. One day, a House Fluvial record clerk stumbled upon a long lost cave that was hidden far away. Mastering the lost arts of the Cosmos, the Record Clerk began a five year war that united the three houses against Marcus. Eventually fighting their way into the heart of Deseti, Orion fought with Marcus in a grand duel that shook the very capital. Slaying Marcus in battle, Orion claimed himself as successor to the Sultan title. Rather wipe out the entire house of La'heba, Orion consulted rules once kept by Fluvial. Following the decree, Orion disbanded House La'heba and exiled the remaining members due to their willful participation in the war. Orion dubbed these traitors as 'Exiliar' as per the rules set in stone. From then on, Orion rebuilt the vast damage caused by the Marcusian Age. 'The return of Balance and Beyond (350 AC to 710 AC)' Fifty long years of peace was enough time to restore the balance. But, Orion was now running on borrowed time, his body grown far too old to be sustained by the powerful disiciples of Fluvial. In his final hours, Orion returned the cycle of rule back to House Fluvial, passing away at the age of 96. Deseti continued to prosper back under the Cycle of Rule, 360 years of hard labor. The hard work of making it out of the depression was finally achieved under the rule of House Hajara Master, Tenebr'tha. Coming into Sultan status at the age of 43, it was time to seek profit else where. Making economical alliances with various Islands and travelers, Deseti thrived for quite some time. Their numbers grew, their supplies excess. Tenebr'tha needed a new economic alliance. Sending a handful of Sarradians to the various lands and islands nearby, they began erecting outposts. Building no more than two outposts, the Humans largely welcomed their new trading partners. In order to prep themselves for war, Teneb'rtha needed more knowledge of magic. Hearing tales of high potency of magic in foreign lands, Tenebr'tha hatched a plan. Sailing for the great unknown West, each house master selected a handful of Sarradians and sent them on wards. 'Age of Exploration (720 AC to 741 AC)' Tenebr'tha waited patiently for word to return, but none arrived. Finally, word was returned East, Hakim Najeer brokered a deal with Iofiel Melym as well as gain knowledge of the various magic types in these new land. A detailed description was sent back to Deseti, various goods prepped and sent West as per the negotiations. Intrigued by life outside Sarradia, handful of Sarradians and their Human spouses set out for Valmasia. Under his reign, Tenebr'tha sought the advancement of Sarradians while simultaneously trying to obtain the next golden age. His work would not go in vain, however, his time grew short. Pooling everything he had, Tenebr'tha threw a large celebration in success to the magical knowledge they received. But, on that same day, Tenebr'tha passed away at the age of 53. Within the next coming years, the Sarradians have survived under the new leadership of several more Sultans. However, they've seldom come close to the Golden Age despite the work of Tenebr'tha. Physiology 'The exterior' The Sarradian exterior is very much like that of a Human's own. The few difference would be that Sarradians are generally more frail at the cost of higher mobility and agility. Despite their inferiority in terms of strength feats, they generally have the upper hand in tests requiring agility. From a young age, they are taught to nature of free-form running as well acrobats should they choose it. Even with the application of magic, most Sarradians pale in comparison to the other races whenever full frontal combat calls for it. Due to Viento being the Sarradian template for a large majority of them, this has set forward an evolutionary obstacle that only a stark few Sarradians managed to overcome. The tallest Sarradian to ever been born was Vadear, standing at a modest height of six feet. The general average height for Sarradian males has been 5'7 while the average for females is 5'3. Generally, the average Sarradian is dark in skin tone, ranging from dark chocolate to dark olive. A Sarradian's skin is always covered in a thin layer of innate water magic. The water keeps the surface skin soft, much like silk or velvet when touched. Due to the constant hydration, a Sarradian can look as youthful as they desire, depending on the amount of water input needed to match that specific age. As a Sarradian grows older after fifty, they begin to find it more difficult to maintain a youthful appearance, requiring more water from outside sources. 'The interior' Whereas Sarradians share the same exterior appearance, the insides of a Sarradian differ vastly from the Human body. The entirety of the Sarradian could be mistaken for that of the ocean, veins with a bright cyan contrast while the blood within holds the same physical appearance of purified water. Clear as crystal, this becomes the outcome of all water that is consumed either through osmosis or through the mouth. Intoxications are more effective splashed onto their skin as it seeps into their body before eventually being purified along the blood stream. The water within their veins is commonly dubbed as "Life-blood" due to the necessity for Sarradians to always have this within their bodies. A lack of Life-blood spells the end of their life should it go below a certain limit, which is generally not achieved without severe injuries or mortal wounds. Even if the life-blood contents are restored, it takes far too long for the introduced water to reverse the grave injuries. As such, It is generally a good idea to treat them with water as soon as possible. The inside is managed by only three organs aside from the brain. Two purification glands that pump the body with the agents used to clean and make the water usuable as both their blood and medicine agent. A "heart" at the center of their body, it is here that the water and purifying agents mix in order to spread the Life-blood through out the body. A Sarradian cannot heal themselves with their own blood as their body is immune to its effects. Sarradian blood also works best as a healing medicine for those it ingests, giving them the temporary healing abilities of a Sarradian upon ingestion or applying to skin. Upon application, life-blood mends the injured area by dissolving itself upon the injury. It can heal a wide arrange of internal and external injuries, but it takes quite the amount of time for it to actually take affect. Sarradian blood cannot reverse death-- Even if the person is within the act of dying from grave wounds. The Sarradian blood requires minimum bodily activity in order to work or else the effects become less potent or completely inert. Culture 'General knowledge' The average Sarradian has been indoctrinated into the religious belief of nature. To them, it is omni-potent, ever-present where there is life in the smallest of forms. To harm even a single blade of grass is considered blasphemy, certain fanatical Sarradians going to great lengths to punish those that bring Nature to harm. They believe in the necessity of union with other races, as to promote progress and unity while assimilated favored tid-bits from the cultures of others. Although to some, they appear primitive, they are in actuality, very keen on progressing with easier access to comfort-- So long as Nature does not have to suffer too immensely in the progress. Sarradians are always in the mood to celebrate things: The birth of a child, the passing of an elder, the yearly day in which one is born, the matrimony of people, among other things. A recent incorporation around the sixth century was the emerging out of the cake. Normally, it is the person whom is in charge of the planning that must pop out of the cake, recent additions favored towards the gift-giver popping out. It was around the dawn of the seventh century that the gift-giver was allowed to jump out of the cake, surprising the people or person the celebration was for. Sarradians were formerly very proficient in metal-works and glass-works. The fall of House La'Heba set the people of Deseti back, forced to come up with alternatives to these jobs. After trading knowledge for knowledge, the Sarradians began producing their own furnaces, as well as recover what codex about the old jobs as they could. Commerece is a highly valued trait among Sarradians, often only associating with those who have equal interest of both trade and knowledge. Language The Sarradian tongue was invented by Fluvial, shortly after the realization that they would become the ancestors of many. Many proper text explaining the true origins of the language was lost during the age of Marcus. But not all of it was destroyed, with just enough text dating back to when Fluvial was still working on the thematics. Speaking in the Sarradian language involves of a profuse amount of rolling of the tongue, as most of the words spoken place quite the emphasis on the movement of one's tongue. As such, it is considered enough to render one mute of their language by removing just the tongue and nothing further. ( OOC note: Sarradian Language is simple, with their vowels being swapped as seen here: A becomes E, E becomes I, I becomes O, O becomes U, and U becomes A, however they do not change names of places or people, keeping those the same as one would be speaking English, also! The word is reversed as well.. A rather uncommon slang which has formed since the Sarradians begun appearing in Valmasia is the word "Ikka", which has been used to replace noises such as 'Uhmmm' in an attempt to speak more fluidly amongst one another. Lastly, I will put an example of a sentence spoken in Valmasian, translated to Sarradian "Hey, my name is Fredrick! It's nice to meet you!" Translates to: "Yih, ym imen so Fredrick! S'to icon ut tiim auy!" And that is where our lesson in Sarradian comes to in end, I bid you adieu.) 'Life and death' Upon the passing of said Sarradian, it is customary to collect their dust pile and gather it into a container, usually as exquisite and majestic as the person whom has died. Generally, most Sarradians are placed within a clay jar, while the richer or more notable ones are often buried in more expensive containments. The Sarradians speak the "Rites of Passage" in order to ensure that the deceased are taken to meet the Grand Father of Sarradians, Hajara. In the birthing of a Sarradian, a House Priest comes to inspect the newborn in hopes of predicting its chosen House. Only when the child displays their magical abilities are they then taken to the respective elemental House. 'The Sacred Houses' House Fluvial (Water) - The House of law and order, the ones in charge of the legislation as well as the judges for all crimes. With Fluvial's book of laws, their most prized possession, this house is in charge of settling the disputes of the other houses, as well as their own. Although mentally superior and magically, House Fluvial lacked physical man power that the other three houses have. House La'Heba '''(Fire) - The House of war and refinement, the ones that craft the various things that the people of Deseti had used. They were originally the front-linesmen of the Sarradians, powerful in war and generally superior physically. Despite being the most battle hardened, the house was abolished due to their horrific part and defeat in the first Dark Age. They now exist as fracture pieces of a former House. '''House Viento/Hay-Sun (Wind) - The House of sport and scouting, the ones that provide the people with entertaining shows of sportsmanship. Triathlons, Parkour, and even swimming. This house prides itself on both gladiator-esque competitions as well as acting as the scouts of Deseti's army. The average scout is worth more than a good horse, heralded for their bravery and fast response time. The second most frail, with House Fluvial ahead of them. House Hajara (Earth) - The House of peace-keeping and building, this House is in charge of building the various homes and palaces that populate the capital of Deseti. When one House is at a dispute with another, it is up to House Hajara to pull the reigns and enforce the laws made by House Fluvial. They are the wardens, the jailers, as well as the carpenters and the architechs. Most of the argiculture is handled by them along with House Fluvial, being the second most physically powerful behind La'Heba. Category:Race Category:Races